


Who (feat. Steve Rogers)

by wickedsingularity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: A series of drabbles giving an exclusive look into the relationship between Steve Rorgers and his significant other.





	1. Who said "I love you" first?

_Whimpering. Groaning. Rustling of fabric. Something was after me! Fear filled me and I tried to run away, but it was all darkness around me. Panic at going blind made me scream..._

My eyes flew open and I gasped, choking on the dream-scream, heart pounding in my chest. Like it was trudging through quicksand, my brain processed my surroundings, I wasn't blind. Dark ceiling, the small round shapes of the downlights, currently off.

Another groan made me snap my head around to Steve lying on his back next to me. It had been his whimpers and moans, not mine. My eyes had adjusted enough to see the moonlight making the sheen of sweat on his forehead shine, some of his hair clung to his temples. He made another sound, anguish all over his face.

My heart broke. I knew Steve had nightmares from time to time, it was the reason why he had been hesitant at first to us sleeping in the same bed, fearing what he could do in his sleep. Not even considering the fact that I was more than capable of taking care of myself should he get violent. And of course, it had to happen now, the first time we decided to spend the entire night together.

I shifted so I was facing him. "JARVIS," I whispered. "Can you turn on the lights but dim them halfway?"

The A.I. didn't respond, thankfully, but did as I asked.

"Thanks," I mumbled and moved a bit closer to Steve. His brows were furrowed, lips parted and breaths coming out quick and shallow. "Steve?" I tried.

He moaned. My eyed widened. I knew that moan.

"Steve?" I said again.

He whimpered my name. No, this was definitely not a nightmare. And in the corner of my eye, I saw it. The blanket making a nice tent above his boner. Smiling, I reached out to push the sweaty hair away from his temples. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to wake up.

When his moans came faster and more desperate, I _knew_ I didn't want him to wake up. My name slipped from his lips again, breathlessly, and then there was a long drawn out groan. His eyes snapped open just as mine moved to the lovely tent, seeing the wet spot growing there.

"Oh god." If ever one could hear embarrassment in a voice, this was it. I looked back up at my boyfriend and saw the blood rush from his boner to his face. He laid his arm over his eyes. "Oh god oh god oh god."

"What's wrong?" I asked amusedly, sliding my arm across his chest, kissing his shoulder.

"This is so embarrassing," he muttered.

"Why?"

"Why?!" He lifted his arm to look at me, but it seemed he was too embarrassed to look for long. "Waking you up by having a wet dream. This is so wrong."

"You said my name, didn't you? I think it's sweet." I snuggled closer to him, but he moved away.

"I need to clean up." He sat up and grabbed the blanket, leaving me without one.

"Hey! Blanket!"

Without a word, he stood up and wrapped it around his hips, suddenly shy about letting me see him naked. He went to the closet, pulled out a new one and tossed it onto the bed, then found a pair of boxers and strode into the bathroom.

I heard him turn the water on. And for a long time, the sound of it was the only thing I could hear. Worry began to creep into my mind and I was wondering if maybe I should go back to my own room, but then he finally turned it off and came back out again, red boxers on. He went to turn off the lights and then came back to bed.

"You okay?" I asked, facing him.

"Yeah." He stared up at the ceiling. "Just thoroughly embarrassed, but so glad it wasn't a nightmare."

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered you have wet dreams about me even when I'm here with you. Even after the fun we had tonight."

"That's super soldier restitution for you. Let's go back to sleep." He raised his arm, signalling for me to come closer.

I scooted as close as I could, sliding my arm over his chest and nuzzling his neck. He wrapped both arms around me, and the entire situation had something bubbling up inside me. He had been vulnerable, embarrassed, seemed almost cross with me for a while, but when he didn't kick me out and instead wanted to snuggle again... I had known this for a while, and I felt bold in the darkness of the room. It was time. "I love you, Steve Rogers," I whispered against his skin. "I love you." I emphasised it by kissing his shoulder.

He sighed deeply and it sounded like he chuckled, but I couldn't be sure. "I love you too."


	2. Who would have the other's picture as their phone background?

I wandered into the kitchen, determined to down an entire bottle of water before I hit the shower. Sam had driven me hard during our weekly sparring session, I was dripping with sweat and so sore I was going to feel it for days. I don't even know what had gotten over him, but I made a mental note to ask his girlfriend later if she was denying him sex, and if she was, to please fuck him senseless.

As I neared the fridge, my own face caught my eye. I did a double take and saw Steve's phone on the counter. That man left his phone _everywhere_! And I had asked him so many times, but he never had a decent answer to why the hell he needed it to be on for 10 minutes before it locked itself due to inactivity. His blasted wallpaper the main reason behind my annoyance.

It was me, making a kissy face at him. Eyes scrunched up and puckered lips that seemed to almost reach for him. I did not know he was about to take a picture when I did it. But he did. He had been so quick to whip out his phone and capture that moment, it almost seemed like he had been waiting for it. I had heard the sound of the shutter go off and then "Oh, I'm using that as a background!"

I didn't like that picture, I looked ridiculous. For days after I had hounded him to take a new one, I offered him to model naked or in lingerie or maybe even dress up as a chorus girl from his show in the forties. Honestly, I'd rather someone accidentally see me naked on his phone, than doing that stupid face.

One time, when he was in the shower, I grabbed his phone, took a selfie – the best one I've ever done if I say so myself, and set that as his wallpaper.

But he changed it back.

After that, I noticed that whenever he unlocked his phone and caught a glimpse of it, he smiled that small one that he sometimes had when he looked directly at me. The one that had my legs feeling weak and my heart racing. I never bothered him about it again. 

But that never stopped me from stealing his phone and leaving selfies on it, just in case he wanted to change it.


	3. Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror?

The tradition started fairly early in our relationship. We had just started sleeping together, but not _sleeping_ together. We'd hang out after working and training, and one thing very often led to another and we'd rough it up in the bedroom. I would go shower after and Steve would go back to his room, sometimes we showered together. Or I'd leave Steve to shower and sleep and go back to my room.

But there had been this one time when I'd had an awful week. My mission had gone _horribly_ wrong. I descended into a pit of despair, doubting myself, my abilities and powers, my capability as an agent and Avenger, and maybe I wasn't even fit to clean the dirt under people's shoes. I pushed Steve away feeling I didn't deserve someone as good as him, until he after a few days had had enough. He knew how the mission had gone, and he saw how I had spiralled after.

He had burst through my door and demanded I talk to him, and before I knew it, I poured out all my ugly to him. He had held me and comforted me and we'd made love that night. It had been so slow and sweet and torturous and it had healed part of my heart. As usual, I went to shower after, hadn't done that in days, and Steve had left me pretty sweaty.

I had thought Steve left right after I got out of bed, but when I was done and went to find a towel to dry off, I saw that he had written something in the fog on the mirror.

_I admire everything about you and don't ever doubt yourself._

As if I hadn't cried enough that week.

After that, Steve began leaving notes on the bathroom mirror every now again when we spent the evening in my room. Sometimes it was so meaningful and sweet it brought tears to my eyes, other times he was being a little shit, and so often it was related to how my day had been.

_You are the most beautiful creature._

_Didn't know you'd love me spanking you that much ;)_

_You did damn good on yesterday's mission._

These messages didn't stop once we started _sleeping_ together, they just appeared more often. And sometimes it was scary how well Steve knew me. How he knew what I would absolutely love to see, or what message I needed to see.

_You are my world. My everything._

_I love you!_

_Your ass makes me feel naughty things._

_Don't tell the others, but you're the best Avenger :*_

_Move in with me?_


	4. Who initiates the first kiss?

"I had a good time, Steve," I said as we walked into the elevator, smiling at him as he pressed the button to move us up.

He blushed a bit. "Good. I had a good time too." There was something about the way he said it that indicated he had wanted to say more but held himself back. I had a feeling what it was about because I was wondering too, but I gave him a few moments if he wanted to bring it up. Instead, he asked if I had picked a movie yet for movie night, it had become my turn to decide.

"Not yet. I'm wondering if I should make you all watch one the franchises I'm a fan of, even if Natasha claims she will die of boredom." The elevator reached our destination and we stepped out. "I could do one movie each time it's my turn, but I might end up being banned from planning movie night."

"I'm sure you wouldn't!"

"I'm pretty sure I would." I chuckled.

"Well, if that's the case," he nudged me slightly with his elbow, "I'll gladly watch the movie with you and the others can sit there and watch whatever they want."

I stopped outside my door, and I looked up at him, his blue eyes shining. "Or you and I could watch those movies anyway, and still go to movie nights with the others." I was honing in on the subject I felt hung in the air earlier.

"I'd like that," he said, his voice almost a whisper. He was standing very close. "If we watch some of the movies I want to watch, but the others don't."

"An ultimatum, Steve Rogers? I would have never thought..."

He just raised an eyebrow cheekily, and it was such a far step from the stumbling, nervous and shy man he had been at the start of our date.

"I accept," I said.

Steve grinned and began talking about something, but I couldn't hear a word. He was so close and that smile was so bright and his eyes so blue, even in the dim lighting of the hallway. I watched his lips move and I had been wanting this for so long and he'd been so sweet and wonderful all night, and I just...

Before I could think twice about it, I laid my hands on his chest and leaned up, my lips pressing against his. He seemed to freeze, but I moved my hands, almost making a grabbing motion on his shirt, and he responded. His arms went around my waist and pulled me to him, deepening the kiss and I hummed. It was everything I had hoped it would be, and then some.

After a long moment, but not nearly long enough, he pulled back, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," I whispered. My lips were tingling.

"I'm not complaining." And he leaned in for another one.


	5. Who kisses the other awake in the morning?

The barely there sunlight woke him. Sunrise must have been only minutes away. He stretched a bit and then looked at the figure lying next to him. She was lying on her back, head towards him and hair fanning out around her, both arms above her head, fingers moving a little bit with whatever she was dreaming.

Steve gazed at her for a few moments, he could swear on his life there was no one or nothing more beautiful in the entire universe. He resisted the urge to pull her to him and instead rolled around and out of bed. A whimper came from her at his movements. Turning around, he saw a slight frown on her face and then she began curling in on herself. He knew how much she loved his body heat, so he moved to pull the thick duvet over her body, tucking it under her chin.

"I love you," he whispered quietly, pressing one quick chaste kiss to her forehead, then headed to the bathroom to get ready for his run.

It was a beautiful, crisp morning, the sun rising over Avengers Compound. The growing daylight causing the lightly frosted ground to glitter. Steve didn't want to run for too long, it was Sunday and he wanted to just be lazy with his girl, but he would at least run until he worked up a sweat. He was sure he had time for that before she woke up.

Steve ran around the compound twice, then a bit down the road to a forest path he enjoyed, and then back for another two laps around the compound and finished off inside the gym, running who knows how many laps. By the time he made it home, he had indeed worked up a sweat.

His girl was nowhere to be seen in the kitchen or living area, and when he sauntered into the bedroom, she was still sleeping. She had uncurled from her foetal position, but the duvet was still nice and securely tucked around her. Steve unzipped his jacket and threw it into the hamper followed by his sweaty shirt, intent on taking a quick shower before making them breakfast, but the sound – almost moan – that came from her, had him grinning and falling to his knees on the floor in front of her.

She was just close enough to the edge that he only had to lean forward a little bit to place a kiss on her forehead. The sound came again and Steve could swear his heart did a somersault. He couldn't help himself and placed another kiss on her nose. It scrunched up so adorably in response. Her lips were next, and his kiss was chaste and quick, but still long enough for her breathing to change. She had woken up.

"Hi," she said groggily, but her eyes were still closed.

"Good morning," Steve replied in a whisper.

"Indeed." She took a deep breath and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Steve's eyes snapped to her lips, and his tongue copied hers automatically. Then he leaned in for another kiss. Nothing chaste about this one, he pressed against her perfect lips, hands moving to cup her face, tongue tasting her bottom lip. She didn't hesitate to let him in and it quickly escalated, Steve nearly climbing up the bed to hover over her.

Her hands landed on his chest and moved up his neck, and then she scrambled away to his side of the bed. "Ew! You're sweaty!"

Steve just pouted, landing back to sit on his heels. She wiped her hands on his pillow. "Doll! Now I have to change the pillowcase!"

She just blew him a raspberry.

"Fine, I'll go shower." He winked at her and stood up, the rest of his clothes being pulled off and marking his path to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one transitions right into part 6.


	6. Who asks who if they can join the other in the shower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direction continuation of part 5.

Steve stopped by the bathroom door and turned around, facing me in all his naked glory. "Coming?"

I chewed my lips, pretending to consider. "I don't know... You made me touch your sweaty self."

"You don't seem to mind my sweat when I'm chasing your fifth orgasm." But he shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom.

I felt a shiver run down my spine and I swear my core tried to clench around something that wasn't there. When I heard the water running, I slipped out of bed, picked up his clothes and threw them away, then entered the bathroom. Steve was already behind the glass door, head bent back to soak his hair.

"What took you so long?" he asked when I stepped inside.

" _Someone_ had to pick up your laundry."

"It's Sunday, I can pick up my laundry tomorrow." Steve stepped aside to let me have a go at the water, while he worked the 2-in-1 shampoo and body wash into his hair and all over his body.

"It is Sunday," I said, head bent back and eyes closed, completely soaking myself.

"Wanna make dinner together later or should we order in?" Steve asked, motioning for me to switch places with him.

"Pretty sure we have leftovers from yesterday." I shivered from not being under the warm water but took the moment to give Steve a good once-over, the water and suds cascading down his impossibly chiselled body. "I don't wanna dress up for anything today, not for cooking and not even to have something delivered. Just wanna wear as little clothes as I can with you all day."

Ignoring him as he paused for a second to look at me, I began shampooing my hair, smirking slightly.

"Leftovers it is. But what if Tony has eaten it all by dinner time?" We switched places again. "You know how he is when hungover."

"You're gonna have to go sneak it out of the fridge when you're dried off."

"Me? Why can't you? If Tony catches _you_ stealing food, he won't mind. _Me_ on the other hand..."

"You want Tony to see me in just my black lace panties?" I stopped rinsing for a moment to look him in the eyes and emphasise my point. Something flashed in his blue eyes, and I smirked again. "Told you I wanted to wear as little clothes as possible today. Conditioner, please." I held out my hand as I let the water pressure rinse out the rest of the shampoo.

Without a word, he handed me the bottle. He watched me closely as I squished some of it into my palm, rubbed the slippery substance between my hands and began working it into my hair. I tried not to let it show how his gaze was making me burn. But there was no hiding it when he stepped closer, an inch away. I was just about to take a step back to rinse, but he laid one hand behind my back, pulling me flush against his naked body. He laid a finger under my chin, holding me right where he needed me as he moved to press his lips against mine. I hummed and slid my arms over his shoulders.

But he broke the kiss and pushed me away slightly. "No no, doll, you continue with your hair. I'll do your body." I stepped back under the water and Steve dropped to his knees, his hands sliding down my body, and then making me spread my legs. "Hold on tight, doll."


	7. Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch?

Steve had a plan. A plan he had tried to make happen for so long now, but something always came in the way. It genuinely felt like the universe was trying to keep him from executing this plan and he was feeling discouraged.

But, after these last few weeks, when he had barely had time to spend with his best girl, he was getting fed up and decided to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

"Agent, your presence is requested in hangar 3."

I didn't even look up from my document. "I'm kinda in the middle of something big here. Is it important?"

"It is an urgent mission, and takes precedence."

I looked up at this, seeing Maria's very serious face. _Mission? Now?_ "But there have been no briefings, and I don't have my equipment or suit ready."

"Everything you need is already there."

"Fine." I hit save and closed my project. "As long as me not finishing this today won't came back and bite me in the ass?"

"It has all been taken care of. Please, be quick."

I sighed, logged off and grabbed my stuff. "On my way." I hurried to the elevator, "Lobby, please," and completely missed Maria's little smile as the doors closed.

As quickly as I could, I made my way to the hangars. The weather was goddamn beautiful, and it really annoyed me that I was being called out on another mission where I most likely had to skulk around in the shadows. I had barely been able to spend time with Steve these past few weeks, there had just been so much going on, one mission after the other and so much paperwork and investigations and new recruits to break in. I had hoped that today, maybe, possibly, I could grab my boyfriend after work and at least have dinner with him, maybe even outside, where we could have time to finish the meal together and not rush off somewhere.

I reached the gate to hangar 3, was just about to lay my hand on the scanner to open it, when I noticed a piece of paper taped to it.

_Go to the other side of the hangar._

It was printed, so no chance of recognizing the handwriting. Frowning, I grabbed the note and began walking all the way down to hangar 7, the only way to reach the other side of the building. As soon as I rounded the last corner, my eyes swept over the grassy area and landed on something that made me gasp.

Out there on the grass was Steve, dressed casually in jeans and that blue shirt I loved so much. Behind him was a picnic table laden with so much food.

"Steve? What is this? I thought you weren't gonna be home for a few hours." I hurried over to him and threw my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Lunch," he replied simply, looking up into my eyes. "I miss you. Got sick of never having enough time with you."

I just planted my lips on his, kissing him with everything I had. He stumbled backwards a few steps, but found his balance and eagerly returned the kiss.

When air became a necessity, I pulled back and leaned my forehead against his. "You're amazing and I goddamn love you."

"In that case, there is something I want to do before we eat." He walked towards the table and set me down on one of the benches. Reluctantly, I let go of him. Steve stood still for a few seconds, taking a couple of deep breaths and I looked at him with concern. But then, he got down on one knee and grabbed one of my hands in both of his.

My breath caught in my throat, my free hand flew to my mouth.

"Doll... I've been trying to do this for weeks now, but something always came in the way. Honestly, I began wondering if it wasn't meant to be. But then you came back from that mission last week. I saw you coming out of the Quinjet with Wanda, you were laughing at something she said and I heard you all the way over at the running track, and I knew. I knew I had to find a way. Because I need your laugh, your smile, every day for the rest of my life."

I had put my other hand on top of his now, blinking back tears at the way he was looking at me with so much admiration, and the love in his voice seemed to wrap around me like a blanket.

" _You are my everything._ You accepted the broken man I was when I woke up and you helped patch me together. You grew to love me and your love made me whole. It's what keeps me sane, what makes me get up in the morning, what keeps me fighting every day. I don't want..." His voice broke and his head fell forward, I heard him swallow.

I tightened my hand on top of his in support. I was amazed he had made it that far without cracking, cause I would have been a ball of tears on the ground after the first sentence.

Steve looked up again, his eyes glittering. "I don't want to imagine my life without you." He then reached for something in his pocket. In the corner of my eye, I saw something glittering in the sunlight, but I couldn't look away from him, from those blue eyes I loved so much. "Will you marry me?"

I couldn't even speak. My throat had closed up and I was trying my hardest not to sob like a baby, so I just nodded, tears falling freely from my eyes. The smile that blossomed on his face was brighter than the sun. I felt him slide the ring onto my finger, but I still couldn't look away from him.

He then kissed my hand and laid a hand on my cheek. "You okay?" he whispered, wiping away a few of my tears. I nodded again and threw myself at him, kissing him with everything I had, and knew that this was where I was meant to be.


	8. Who was nervous and shy on the first date?

Steve and I had been good friends since day one, we had always gotten along even if we disagreed on one thing or another, and we always had fun. When he suddenly asked me out, I didn't feel it changed much, but then we finished the prep for his mission and he left.

I had five days to think. I had five days to worry. I always worried when he – or any of the others – was off on a mission, but this was worse. My brain fed me all the worst case scenarios that would end with him never coming back for that date. He'd missed a date in the past by crashlanding a plane and freezing himself for 70 years. His track record was against us. So, I had five days to get my head full of disasters and nerves.

When I sat in the common room with Natasha and Clint on Friday and saw through the window that the Quinjet landed and Steve walked out seemingly unscathed, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was supposed to be at the debriefing in an hour and I went to get ready. But back in my room, the idea of seeing him had me feeling anxious and self-conscious. The reality of our upcoming date made me chicken out. I felt terrible for skipping out on the debriefing, but I convinced JARVIS I was sick and to let everyone know. I'd face any possible consequences on Monday.

All the rest of the day, I skulked in my room and used all my stealth techniques to get food. Come Saturday morning I woke to a text from Steve.

_Are you alright? I heard you were sick yesterday. Do you need anything?_

My heart did a stupid skip and my hands shook as I replied. _I don't know what it was, but I feel better now. Thank you!_ >

_Do you feel good enough for our date?_

Even if I was more nervous than I'd ever been before a dangerous and difficult mission, I wanted this date more than anything. _Of course! Can't wait ;)_ I dearly hoped I could be as confident in person, as I was in text.

_Me neither. Wear something casual, we're not doing anything fancy._

The hours went by too fast and all too sudden I found myself standing in front of the bathroom mirror, all dressed and makeup on, brushing my hair for the tenth time. Steve would be at the door any minute and I just couldn't get my stupid hair to behave. I was almost in tears with frustration when there was a knock on the door.

I took a deep breath, looked at my reflection, and figured Steve had seen me covered in sweat, dirt and blood after not showering for days. This was good enough. I laid down the brush and went to open the door. There he was, dressed casually in jeans, t-shirt and a dark blue jacket.

"Hi," I said breathlessly.

"Hi," he said. "You look good."

"Thanks, so do you."

He blushed, and it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Thanks by the way," I added, "for the casual. I hate dressing up."

"I know, you always make a fuss when Tony throws a fancy party. That's one of the things I like about you." He flinched. "I mean, you look good dressed up, but I like that you're not fancy. I mean..."

"Steve." I laid my hand on his arm. "I know what you mean."

He looked down at my hand on him and I withdrew it, self-conscious again. I went inside to put on my shoes and grab a jacket.

"Where are we going?"

"I had planned to take you to that new French place a couple of blocks down, but then I remember you saying you really like that old-fashioned diner in Brooklyn, and... Well, I like Brooklyn."

I went to close the door and he held out his arm for me. I linked my arm with his and looked up at his blue eyes. "Sounds perfect, Steve."


	9. Who kills/takes out the spiders?

"Had I known this terrain would be as... hilly, I would have insisted Natasha and Clint do this mission," I mumbled. "No, not insisted. I would have threatened them to do it." I did a sidestep to avoid a tree stump that seemed to appear out of nowhere, then mimicked Natasha's voice. " _Clint has the flu!_ Flu my ass."

"It's not that bad. You're doing good." Steve looked back at me, an encouraging smile on his lips.

"Shut up, Rogers. Not everyone has legs for days or super soldier serum running through their veins." I tried to blew him a raspberry, but we had been trekking for hours over rocks and tree trunks and stumps and across streams. Now we were climbing a bit higher up the mountain to find somewhere to camp for the night and at the same time have a good view of the valley. Safe to say I was getting pretty winded. Sure, I was an Avenger, but my powers and abilities did nothing to give me stamina. I had worked pretty damn hard for the stamina I did possess, but it was all depleted now.

"How does this look, doll?" Steve had stopped and called back to me.

It felt like forever before I reached him, and when I saw what he saw, I fell to my knees, letting exhaustion overtake me. It wasn't a clearing, but it was flat enough for us to roll out our sleeping bags and build a fire. I looked behind us and saw that it gave a decent enough view to keep an eye out for any Hydra agents who might be out on the same errand as us. I let myself fall over, cheek pressing into the needle covered ground.

"I take it this is okay?" Steve's voice was soft. In the corner of my eye, I saw him kneel down and felt his hand on my lower back.

"It's heaven."

"I don't know about that. Are you okay to get our sleeping bags out while I go try to find some sticks and twigs and wood dry enough to light a fire?"

"Yeah, I can do that." I smiled up at him, and he leant down to kiss my cheek and then he was off.

The only thing that kept my motivation going for this mission, was Steve. There had been rumours about a shack somewhere in these mountains where someone had collected a whole lot of weapons and biological samples from the aliens that attacked New York a few years back. Whoever had collected it seemed to be gone now, but Hydra had also gotten wind of it, and now it was a race to get there first. Hydra wanted to use it, and we wanted to destroy it. Tony and Bruce had made some kind of bomb that would make sure it was all gone, in a safe manner.

Having had a breather there on the chilly ground, I made it to my feet and let my backpack fall to the ground next to Steve's shield and backpack. I untied the sleeping bags, shifted some leaves and needles around, kicking away some smaller rocks, and rolled them out. They smelled musty, so I unzipped them to let them air out for a bit. But as I unzipped mine, I let out a shriek.

The biggest spider I had ever seen tumbled out as I scrambled back and hit a tree.

Through the bushes, Steve came as fast as he could. "What's wrong? What's happening? Doll?" He stopped short, taking the scene.

I just pointed with a shaking finger at the monster in the sleeping bag.

"A spider? You're not afraid of spiders."

"Huge spider."

"Yeah, it is huge. But I think..." Steve walked over and poked it gently with his boot, it rolled over. "It's already dead, love."

I felt some relief, but it was still too big to be allowed. "Just get it away from me."

Steve picked it up and put it in the middle of the two sleeping bags.

"Throw it away!"

"Someone probably picked it up somewhere exotic, we'll burn it, just in case. Are you and it gonna be nice to each other while I go pick up the kindling I dropped all over the ground when you screamed?"

"Just go, Rogers."

He chuckled as he left. "Love you too, sweetheart!"


	10. Who loudly proclaims their love when they're drunk?

It wasn't often Tony got absolutely pissed anymore. He threw parties and drank as much as he could, but he rarely got completely wasted. I liked to think it was us, his adopted family – the Avengers, that were part of what kept him on a straighter path.

But today, Tony was drunk. He was pissed. He was absolutely wasted. So was Clint. They'd both come across some of Thor's liquor and had promptly turned into children, wanting to see who could drink the most without passing out. Obviously, Tony could stomach more and Clint was out like a light by the time JARVIS intervened.

" _Captain Rogers, your assistance is required in the common room_ ," JARVIS interrupted the quiet of the briefing room. I was helping Steve prepare for a short mission he was going on in two days. Going over some blueprints and trying to make sense of the advanced technological setup of the building.

"What's going on?" Steve asked, his eyes still on the blueprint of the third floor.

" _Mr Barton and Mr Stark have been drinking Asgardian alcohol. Mr Barton passed out before he even came near alcohol poisoning, but Mr Stark's blood alcohol levels are dangerously high. I have attempted to speak to him, but he refuses to listen._ "

Both Steve and I was looking at each other, Steve's worry lines were clear on his forehead.

"We'll deal with him, JARVIS," I said.

"What a day for everyone else to be out on missions or business," Steve mumbled as we rushed to the common room.

Once we got there, the first thing I saw was Clint passed out over the back of one of the couches, snoring like a chainsaw. Over by the bar, Tony was singing so off-key it was a miracle the windows hadn't cracked.

"Hello! Casp- Casp- Wait." He leaned on his elbows on the counter and scrunched up his eyes. "Casicle. No. Caps- Uhm."

"Capsicle?" I tried.

"Yes!" He shot his hands in the air. "Thank you! Caspicle!"

I shook my head in amusement.

"I think we need to get Tony away from the bar first," Steve said. "And then we'll get Clint to bed after. He seems okay for now."

"Good plan."

"What've you two loooovebreads been up to?" Tony veered out from behind the bar and towards us.

"Lovebreads?" I asked.

"You know... Lovebreads." He waved his arms like wings.

"Oh, lovebirds."

"Yes!"

"We're not lovebirds and we've been working, Tony. Someone has to work around here."

"Sure you are!" Tony tripped over his own feet and Steve was quick to catch him.

"Come on, Stark. I think you've had enough fun for today." Steve flung Tony's arm over his shoulder and tried to guide the man out of the common room. Just to make sure Tony wouldn't try any escapes, I ducked in under his other arm.

"Hey there." Tony grinned at me and tried to wink, but just blinked awkwardly with both eyes.

"Phew! Your breath stink, Stark!" I waved my hand in front of my face, making a grimace.

"Stink Stark!" He laughed. "I get why you love 'er, Casplic. She funny."

"Stop it, Tony," Steve said. We had reached the elevator and thankfully, it was still there.

"Why? Everyone sees it. Hearteyes all day. Hearteyes all nigh' too, I bet."

I tried to fight the blush, but don't think I was successful, and I was glad Steve was busy trying to keep Tony upright. But then Tony turned sharply to look at me and I almost dropped him.

"Is he... wha's the saying... Genle... Gentleman in the... strees? Freak in the sheets?"

There was no reason to answer him. He would just keep going no matter what we said, and I couldn't answer even if I wanted to, I felt my voice would be too shaky.

"Gentleman in both I bet."

"Here we are, Tony. Let's get you to bed." We had reached Tony's floor and room and Steve opened the door.

"Wha'?! Me?! No... You attracted to her. Take 'er to bed, not me!"

As we manoeuvred Tony into his bed and pulled off some of his clothes he kept going on and on about Steve and me as if we were an old married couple and it was getting a bit uncomfortable for me. It was getting harder and harder to hide how close to home each comment hit.

Finally, Steve sent me out, saying he was going to get the rest of his clothes off. I tried not to rush too quickly out the door, but when I was finally out in the hall, I breathed. My heart was racing a million miles an hour. I needed to go cool down, but then I remembered Clint and sighed as I waited for Steve.

After what seemed like forever, the door behind me opened. "I think he'll be sleeping soon," Steve said quietly. "I found some painkillers and a bottle of water for him when he wakes up."

I nodded, trying to pretend Tony hadn't just drunkenly spilt all my secrets, but I couldn't look at him.

Steve closed the door quietly behind him and a deafening quiet filled the air around us. He was looking down at me. "He's not wrong." In the quiet, Steve's whispering voice seemed to reverberate off the walls.

I snapped my eyes up to his. He was blushing, but he looked straight at me, not wavering in the slightest. "What do you mean?" I hated that my voice shook.

"That I'm attracted to you, I have feelings for you. How can I not? I can't believe it took a drunk Tony to give me the courage to admit it." He took a step towards me and I was too shocked to step back. "Don't tell me you don't have feelings for me."

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't say I don't have feelings for you. Cause that would be a lie. And I can't lie to you."

An even more deafening silence pressed in on us. Steve's eyes darted around my face, lingering a bit too long on my lips, and I wanted him to kiss me. I needed him to kiss me. I thought he was going to kiss me. "Would you go on a date with me? Next Saturday? When I'm back from my mission?"

"Yes," I replied quickly and breathlessly. _Please, please, please kiss me._

Just then, the door wrenched open and there was Tony in nothing but his underwear, swaying slightly. "Married yet?"


End file.
